Storm Warning
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Mared had been furious. How could he? How could Tom behave the way he did? Didn't he care? Didn't he see what she did? With the waves battering the coast can they weather the storm?
Disclaimer - S4C and BBC Wales own everything related to Hinterland/Y Gwyll. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

The Aberystwyth coastline was bathed in darkness. The moonlight seemed to make the coast line even more dramatic than usual. He paused as he realised there was a lone figure waiting outside his caravan.

"Mared." He quickened his pace as he realised that his DS was waiting for him to return. He skidded down the hillside towards her. "Mared!"

"Where the Hell have you been?" Mared snapped. She looked frozen. He narrowed his eyes.

"Running." He headed towards the caravan, unlocking the door as he turned back to her. "You look like you need a drink. Tea?"

"I'd say vodka but I'm working. And I've got the car:" Mared followed him inside, unzipping her red coat as she did. The tension rolled off her in waves as he turned the kettle on.

"Are you ok?"

"Me!" Mared stared at him. "Me! Am I ok?"

"That's what I asked." His voice dropped as he turned to see her. Mared shook her head.

"I just wanted to see you were ok. Before I went home." Mared sighed. "After all, the man did have a gun to your head. He could have killed you."

"He would have done. If you hadn't turned up with Lloyd when you did." He shrugged his shoulder. She hated the way he seemed not to care for his safety. She had been terrified when Morris had pointed the gun at him. He didn't really seem to care. It had been almost as if he had wanted the older man to pull the trigger.

"You sound upset that he didn't!"

"Mared? What is this about?" He stepped towards her. Holding her gaze he rested a hand on her arm. She bit her lip, shaking her head.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be here." She stepped back. "I shouldn't have come."

"Mared." He tightened his hold on her arm. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to see that you are ok." She bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. "I couldn't rest until I knew that you were ok." Her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm ok." He held her gaze. "See? I'm ok."

"Yeah." He smiled slightly as he tilted her face up to meet his. "You scared me." She whispered.

"I didn't mean to."

"He would have killed you." He held her gaze as the atmosphere changed around them. Wind and rain began to batter the caravan, howling violently as their eyes locked. The calmness of the night forgotten as the storm outside raged.

"I know." He whispered as his eyes fell to her lips. "I." She grabbed his shirt, steadying herself as the wind howled around them.

"I don't want to lose you. You idiot." She looked up, meeting his eyes as he finally saw what he never thought he would see again. His pulse began to race. It had been years since another woman had looked at him like she was. It was clear she was angry, scared but for him rather than of him. He closed the gap, his lips capturing hers as she clutched his t shirt. The storm outside forgotten as he kissed her hard and passionately, trying to put into the kiss what he wanted her to know. What he could never say. She pulled away when the need for oxygen overwhelmed her. He rested his forehead against hers, half expecting her to scream and hit him. Instead she smiled, caressing his face gently.

"Tom."

His eyes closed as she said his name.

"Tom. I don't want to lose you. Do you understand me?" She rested both hands on his chest, wondering for a moment why her red coat was now on the floor a few feet away from where they stood.

"Yeah." He whispered, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I understand." He kissed her again, his hands resting on the bare skin under her t shirt. Mared kissed him back, taking her time before he pulled away, burying his face in her shoulder.

"It's been a long time." He paused. "Since. There's been no one since Meg. Weren't that many before." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm chronically single." Mared sighed. "A teenage daughter and in case you didn't notice there's no one really interested in me. Really cares."

"I am." He answered honestly. "I care."

She nodded, smiling as he kissed her neck. "I should go."

"Not out in that storm." Tom held her gaze as he spoke. "I don't want to lose you either." He took her hand, leading her across the cramped caravan to the seating area before sitting down, pulling her with him.

"I only came to see if you were ok. "

"And now you're here, I am. Stay, until the rain eases at least." She nodded, realising there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for this man. Somehow they'd weather the storm.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


End file.
